


Clipped Wings

by AudrerAndJuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fairies, Glitter, Glitter Makers, Implied Character Death, Murder, Running Away, accidental murder, it’s explained in the fic, not super in character tbh, that I changed the names of, they are fairies, this was an english project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck
Summary: Tubbo accidentally kills Tommy’s aunt and and they gotta run away. (Tommy and tubbo Fairy Au) (no shipping though that’s weirdchamp)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 41





	Clipped Wings

Tubbo was a young fairy man living in the small fairy city of Whisper Valley. His job was as a glitter maker, which was a difficult profession to get into. Glitter, in this world, was used for many things, most commonly cosmetics, but there were special types that were used as medicine, or even truth serum. Now, the profession was so hard to get into because the trade of glitter making was one passed down through generations, and only members of those families knew the trade. It was especially hard for Tubbo, because he came from a long line of mushroom farmers, but he was here, and that’s all that matters. He was working as a cosmetic glitter maker for his best friend, Tommy’s family. 

Despite being a cosmetic glitter maker, Tubbo was dead set on becoming a medicinal glitter maker, because he wanted to make a difference. Alas, he didn’t have a best friend who came from a long line of medicinal glitter makers, so he could never live that dream. That didn’t stop him, however, from attempting to create it himself using the formulas he knew. If blue and purple together made a moisturizer, and blue and pink together made acne remover, maybe blue, purple, and pink together would make a good rash cream, right? He didn’t have time to test that theory before his supervisor, Tommy’s aunt, Reyna, came in to check on his progress.

“How are things going today, Tubbo?” Reyna asked

“Things are going fine,” Tubbo replied, pushing the purplish mixture aside, in hopes that Reyna wouldn’t see it.

“And what have you been making today?”

“Just some moisturizers, ya know, the usual.”

“What’s that behind you, then? It doesn’t look like a moisturizer to me.”

“Darn it,” Tubbo thought, “What do you mean, I- there’s nothing behind me- I- uh,”

“Let me see it,” Reyna asked.

Tubbo sat at his desk, facing Reyna, unmoving.

“Tubbo, let me see it or you’re fired,” she repeated.

There was nothing he could do now, so Tubbo stood up from his desk, allowing Reyna to examine the purplish substance in the jar. She was clearly very angry, but she managed to stay composed as she picked it up, twisting the jar around to see the light magenta shimmer shift in the light. “Tubbo,” she started, her voice taking on a lecturing tone, “We’ve talked about this, you are a cosmetic glitter maker, whatever crazy fantasies you have about doing anything else are impossible, and that’s all there is to it. You’re lucky to even have this job, if not for Tommy, you’d be a mushroom farmer like the rest of your lousy family!” She punctuated her last words by throwing the jar onto the ground, shattering it. As it shattered, a cloud of glittery smoke rose from the floor, surrounding Reyna. All Tubbo could hear was some loud coughing and a clatter of something to the ground. 

When the smoke cleared, Reyna laid dead on the floor of Tubbo’s office, surrounded by a sheen of magenta glitter.

Tubbo had no idea what to do. He didn’t mean to kill Reyna, it wasn’t even his fault! Reyna had smashed the jar, not him. But who would believe his word? He was an outsider, a poor mushroom farmer who only got this job because it was run by his best friend’s family. Knock knock! A loud knocking on the door stirred Tubbo from his thoughts, and he once again became painfully aware of the situation at hand. 

“Tubbo?” the sound of a voice, Tommy’s voice, yelled from the other side of the locked door, “Tubbo, is everything alright? I heard yelling. Tubbo please open the door!”

He figured Tommy would find out one way or another, so he made the decision to tell him himself. Tubbo slowly walked to the door, and opened it to see a very worried Tommy. Before he could even warn him, Tommy burst into Tubbo’s office, to see his aunt dead on the floor. He stood there in silence, about as shocked as Tubbo was initially.

“Tommy I-“

“Don’t,” Tommy interjected

“But-”

“It was an accident, yeah? Tell me you didn’t mean to, I’ll believe you.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“What happened?”

“She- I- she walked in to check to see what I was doing, and she found that I had created something I wasn’t supposed to. I was going to test it once I got home. I thought it could be medicinal, but she shattered it, and now we’re here.”

Tommy sat in thought for a moment, he was clearly distraught, just as distraught as hos friend, but he was staying composed despite the scene in front of him. “We need to leave.”

“What?” Tubbo replied.

“We need to get out of Whisper Valley. I know you didn’t mean to do anything bad to Reyna, but the rest of my family, and the police won’t believe you so easily. Our best bet is to flee for Strawberry Creek, now.”

And with that, Tubbo grabbed his things and the two rushed out of his office, locking the door behind them. 

Before they took off, they made quick stops at each of their cottages to grab some things like food, clothes, and things to protect themselves. The woods surrounding Whisper Valley weren’t safe for fairies. There were animals, such as squirrels or foxes who loved to snack on fairies, birds, who often mistook them for butterflies, and worst of all, fairy hunters. Fairy hunters were humans who usually set up camp in the forests known to house fairy villages. The powerful shields around said villages were able to keep the hunters away should they find the villages, but once a fairy left their village, they were fair game. No one was really sure what the hunters wanted with fairies, but they did, and they were the most dangerous thing to fairies in the whole forest.

It was evening by the time Tommy and Tubbo reached the borders of Whisper Valley. They turned to look back at their home one last time, hearing some ruckus in the general direction of the glitter making studio. They took a collective deep breath and stepped out of the borders of the village that housed them and kept them safe all their lives. 

~The next day~

“Strawberry Creek is about two day’s flight from here,” says Tommy, staring intently at a map of the woods, around the small fire the boys had set up the night before. “If we leave tonight, I imagine we could be there tomorrow evening.” So, they packed up their things, and the friends were on their way again. Flitting through the woods with their small wings, the boys only stopped a few times the whole day, and only had one dangerous situation, a run in with a rabbit. They had actually traveled farther than Tommy expected them to in one day, “At this rate, I imagine that we could be there by 3 pm tomorrow!” he said, beaming at Tubbo. “But, for now, I’m going to bed. You should too, we traveled a long way today.” And with that, the boys both fell into a deep sleep.

When Tubbo woke up, he was no longer on the tree branch he and Tommy had fallen asleep on. He was rather, on a smooth cement surface. He slowly sat up and began to examine his surroundings. He looked around and determined that he was no longer in the forest, and that getting to Strawberry Creek was the least of his worries for the time being. He looked to his left to see Tommy, still asleep on the floor and in front of him again. They were in a glass case. The worst had happened, and they had been captured by a fairy hunter.  
  
“Tommy!” Tubbo whispered as he attempted to shake his friend awake, “Tommy wake up please!” 

“Hmm what?” Tommy replied, still hazy from sleep.

“Tommy wake up! We’re in a bit of a… situation.”

As soon as Tommy stirred long enough to take in their surroundings, he quickly stood up, eyes frantic. “Tubbo? Are we where I think we are?”

“I think we’re in the cabin of a fairy hunter.”

“Dang it. Everything was going so well. Everything would’ve continued to go well! This was the one thing that wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“It’ll be ok. We’ll find a way out, I know we will.”

Now that they were both alert they became even more aware of their surroundings, noticing the glass frames on the walls. The glass frames that encased sets of fairy wings. Under each set was a small silver plaque. They couldn’t quite make out what the plaques said, but it could only be assumed that it was the names of the fairies who the wings belonged to. The boys were looking around frantically, thinking as hard as they could for some way-any way-to escape. 

They were shaken out of their minds when they heard a stirring from another room. It was the fairy hunter, he must have woken up. In a fit of insane strength that could’ve only come from the pure adrenaline and fear coursing through Tubbo’s veins, he shattered a hole in the side of the glass. They heard some grumbling and a lot more movement. If the fairy hunter wasn’t awake before, he definitely was now. Tubbo had to think quickly, as he heard footsteps coming from his room. Only one of them was going to escape, he thought. It couldn’t be him.

“Go, Tommy, I’m right behind you,” he said. He wouldn’t be right behind him, though.

Tommy quickly flew out of the hole in the glass, flying towards an open window as the fairy hunter entered the room. He didn’t seem to notice Tommy flying out the window, only little Tubbo, alone in the case.

Once Tommy had flown out the window, he turned to make sure his friend was still following, only to see him still in the case. 

“What’s your name, little fairy?” the hunter asked, grabbing a blank silver plaque from a drawer of the desk they were on.

“Tubbo,” he replied, with too much confidence in his voice.

“A very nice name indeed,” the hunter said, walking over to another desk. While he does this Tubbo turns around to see Tommy, and puts a finger to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet. “Go home,” he mouths at Tommy.

And so he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Juck (Audrer is the other writer on this account!) This is our first post here! 
> 
> We’re actually working on a Tommy and Tubbo Frozen AU right now (though we reworked the plot a bit to eliminate shipping Tommy or Tubbo with anyone).
> 
> Audrer has told me to say that she is the best and president president


End file.
